1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the production of an optically active methylsuccinic acid from squalene. The optically active methylsuccinic acid produced by the present invention is a chiral compound having a methyl group on the asymmetric carbon. atom, and is useful as a starting material for synthesis . of pharmaceuticals, agrochemicals and other physiologically active substances, and as a starting material for liquid crystal polymers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as processes for the production of optically active methylsuccinic acid, there is known a process wherein itaconic acid is asymmetrically reduced with rhodium complex having a chiral phosphine as a ligand, but the optical purity of the product is as low as about 50%, and even in a current modified process, the optical purity is at most about 90%. Also, rhodium is expensive.